And So They Said
by Leah Tategami
Summary: Follow the adventures of an odd ball half demon as she falls through a stray portal, right into the Vexos hands! Follow as she meets friends, old and new, and perhaps even finds love. But can she and Leonidas survive the harsh bakugan world even though neither knows how to play? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes in the morning was a fast rushing sound. I suddenly felt really hot and my body made a large thump as it hit the hard, sandy ground. Wait! Sandy ground?! I shot up into a sitting position only to bang my face into something small and hard.

"Ow!" it yelled.

I quickly recognized the small voice.

"Leonidas?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Oh, I don't know Lync, Spectra or Gus."

"You really thought I was Spectra. Wow, I knew you liked him but fantasizing is a little much," said Leonidas with a snort.

"You know all about that!" I screeched with a horrified expression crossing my face.

"Yep."

"Oh, please don't go blabbing about that, please, please, please," I pleaded.

"Awesome, now I have blackmail," said Leo.

"Seriously Leo, you're awful," I complained loudly.

"Hey, I heard something this way,"

I heard someone yelling in the distance.

"OH, MY, GOD," I whispered, "That sounded like Lync!"

"Hey Leo," I whispered, "Do I have any other bakugan, other than you. Cause' this will inevitably end in a fight."

"No, I don't think you have any others," said Leo, "on the bright side your smart and will probably figure something out."

Suddenly I heard the thing I dreaded most.

"Let's check over here, Helios."

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, it's him Leo," I said totally freaking out.

"Um, Lea, your eyes are turning red and it's kind of freaking me out," Said Leo.

"Oh, sorry about that, it happens when I'm really angry," I stated taking several deep breaths, "There, better, right?"

"Yep"

"Good"

Randomly my stomach started rumbling and all of the Vexos and their bakugan currently near my position turned toward the rock I was seated behind.

"Aww, my stupid stomach betrays my location yet again," I said loudly, stretching in a dramatic way. They being Lync, Spectra, and Volt, all just stared at me.

"Well, aren't you going to try and catch me cause I ain't coming with you unless I get something," I drawled. They just continued to stare until Lync broke the silence.

"You don't look like much of a challenge to me," he taunted.

"Well neither do you shorty," I said sizing him up, "Not even in a verbal battle."

"How dare you stupid girl!" He yelled back at me.

"Stupid girl that's the best you can come up with. Wow, that's sad," I said calmly.

"SAD! and you could do better I suppose," He shrieked.

"Why of course," I said.

"Well then let's hear it," said Volt.

"Ok," I said. "You stupid, idiotic, puke haired, son of a princes moronic lap dog," I screamed.

Then they all just sorta stared at me.

"Wow, Lea" said Leo, "That was impressive."

"Why thank you Sir Leonidas," I spoke playfully adopting a medieval tone.

"And Weird," he completed.

"Ahem, Well," started Spectra, "since you won't come without a fight choose your opponent."

"Whoa, whoa wait," I said, "I've never battled and I don't have any other Bakugan. Don't you need three?"

"Well," Spectra started to say but then I cut him off.

"You know what, I'll go with you if only To insult Prince fire hydrant," I said sighing.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Lync spoke impatiently as we headed to the carrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I just let it sit and sit, and I feel awful. So I'm very sorry but here it is, Read and Review please it really makes an authors day.,**

The trip to the Vexos ship was rather uneventful and consisted mostly of Lync trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Would you quit it?!" I cried.

"Quit what?" Said Lync.

"Quit annoying me you pint sized pest!" I cried back at him.

"You too are such children." Commented Volt.

"Are not!" Yelled Lync.

"Whatever, we're here anyway," I huffed.

Approaching the ship I marveled at the sheer size of it.

"Leo, it's HUGE!" she whispered to Leonidas

"Seriously, that's all you noticed," Leo deadpanned. I turned and glared at him.

Turning to face spectra I asked, "So, how long are we going to be on this ship to where ever it is we are going?"

"About an hour," said Spectra.

Once they bordered the ship Lync glued himself to my side and started asking questions at a million miles per hour.

"Where are you from?"

"Are you from earth?"

"Is it green?"

"What are your people like?"

"Planet Vegeta, no, no, and annoying," I said without hesitation. The rest of the ride back was filled with Lync's endless chatter until surprisingly he fell asleep on my shoulder. Then Volt took it as his turn to question me.

"Why did you come so willingly?"

"Why wouldn't I have come willingly?"

"Touché"

"What about you Volt? Why did you join the Vexos willingly?"

He just shrugged. I guess that's the end of that conversation. Roughly ten minutes later we heard Spectra announce that we had arrived at the palace.

"Lync, wake up," I poked Lync in the head.

"Nggg," came the reply.

"Do I have to carry you," I asked sarcastically.

"Yes," He moaned closing his eyes once more. Leaning down, I scooped him up and adjusted him so he was hugging me like a kola.

"You know you don't have to carry him, right?" asked Volt.

"Yeah but I want to. Besides he's warm and snuggly," I replied back. Volt gave me a weird look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, anyone want to tell me where we're going?" I asked no one in particular, though I already knew being from another dimension and all. What I did not expect was the loud sarcastic answer I got.

"WHO CARES WHERE YOU'RE GOING GIRLIE!" Yelled Shadow who was hanging upside down from the ceiling with his tongue lolling out. Mylene was not far behind him. She was scolding him for being obnoxious as usual. Spectra stopped our march down the hall to introduce me to them.

"Lea, this is Mylene our aquos brawler, and Shadow our darkus brawler," Said Spectra.

"Pleasure to meet you both," I said with a not-so-sincere smile.

"Hiya!" Yelled Shadow in my face. I could hear Mylene whispering to Spectra in the background

"Why did you bring her HERE!" Mylene whispered yelled.

"What else was I supposed to do? Leave her there? She was the source of the energy from earlier, or rather she came from whatever caused that energy," Said Spectra.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I am not even going to try to promise regular updates, and I'm not going to say sorry a million times because that's just ridiculous. So sorry in advance, and I'll update when I can/ when I find the inspiration to do so.**

 **Remember Read and Review it'll make an author's day!**

I promptly swung my head back towards Spectra.

"Say WHAT?" I snarled at him.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Spectra replied.

"It concerns me DAMNIT so I have a right to know," I screeched at him. Everyone paused to look at me raging and muttering to myself.

"Darn stupid space-aliens, moronic princes, ridiculously large castles and hot guys," I growled under my breath pacing in figure eights to keep myself distracted. Gus was giving me a weird look.

"What?" asked Gus.

"Figure eights, figure eights, boy they keep me sane," I mumbled while pacing back and forth, sadly some nervous energy was building around my feet so I was also burning the carpet a bit, not that I noticed.

"Uh Girlie, you're burning a hole in the carpet," Shadow hollered.

"Woman! Stop destroying the floor," Mylene shrieked.

"The only way to get her to stop is to stop pissing her off," said a new voice.

"Ricky!" I shrieked ceasing my pacing instantly, a smile lighting up my face.

"Hello Leah." Came the dead-pan response.

"Sup bruh, how's it hanging?" I drawled.

"I'm just hanging around," Ricky joked.

"Haha, very funny moron. You are hilarious, 10 out of 10," I joked back clapping mockingly.

"You know it," said Ricky.

"Leah, you've been summoned to appear before Prince Hydron," Spectra spoke in my ear.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" I shrieked jumping away from him. Spectra laughed, even his eyes sparkled with laughter….. at me.

"Don't you mock me, blondie! You would have jumped too if someone breathed in your ear, fool!" I shrieked pushing my face into his. I swear I saw him blush a little. Spectra jerked his head back and quickly turned around.

"My apologies, let us go, the Prince is expecting us," Spectra spoke formally, as though we had never joked in previous moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry if Birdbrain and Gus are kinda Ooc, I tried to keep them correct but it's really hard.**

I sighed and followed him down the hallway. After what seemed to be an eternity of walking we arrived at a set of massive doors. Spectra pushed the doors open and led us through them. He knelt in front of some sort of throne-looking thing and crossed his right arm across his chest, making a fist with his hand. It looked a lot like a traditional Saiyan salute for lack of a better word. He gave me a backwards glance that said 'kneel and copy my actions'. I'm not sure what compelled me, being the reckless moron that I am, but I knelt beside him and made my salute with a conviction I didn't know I had.

"My liege," I spoke just as my father had always taught me, "I am here at your request."

All the Vexos, who had apparently followed us, started and stared at me in shock.

"Ah I was under the impression from my Vexos here that you lacked any sort of manners. I see their assumptions were incorrect, my dear," Zenoheld's voice sent shivers up my spine. I hated pet named with a passion and barely contained my shudder, although I think Spectra noticed the way I tensed up slightly, makes sense he was right next to me.

"I can behave when the moment calls for it, I am also inclined to behave for those who command respect from their subornments, such as when Spectra is detailing your commands to the other Vexos. You will find that I have given him very little trouble." I spoke clearly and calmly.

"That is good to hear, you should resect both myself and Spectra as he will be your handler for the first few months you are here," said Zenoheld.

"Handler? My Liege, I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that term," I voiced my question quietly.

"Spectra, I trust you will explain everything to her? She shall be sharing your quarters while she adjusts to life here." Zenoheld's words made me more nervous as did the fact that he was ignoring me entirely.

"Yes, My Liege," said Spectra.

"Very well then, you are dismissed," Zenoheld commanded. I don't think I've ever hightailed it out of a place so fast before. Spectra smiled a little at my fright and placed a semi-comforting hand on my shoulder. The other Vexos crowed around us, asking questions at a million miles an hour. I was internally having a panic attack and Spectra seemed to pick up on that.

"Leah, I believe I should show you around and then you might like to rest?" Spectra voiced, setting his hand at the small of my back he guided me to the red door just down the hallway from the throne room. Spectra punched a code into the keypad on the door and gently pushed me through it. He gave me a light shove towards the bed to get my feet moving but I tumbled to the floor instead. Spectra seemed surprised and knelt down next to me.

"Leah, are you alright?" Spectra asked, his voice held a tint of concern. I blinked coming back to reality just as the door opened and Gus strolled in.

"Master Spectra- what is she doing here?" Gus paused in the middle of his sentence to observe my crumpled form on the floor.

"I lost touch with reality for a bit there, how long was I out?" I sat up and asked Spectra.

"We walked all the way down the hall and in here, then you fell when I gave you a slight push and laid there until Gus walked in." Spectra recounted.

"Oh, Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. Gus grabbed Spectra's attention and the two began conversing about something and I took that moment to think.

'wait Zenoheld said Spectra had to share his room with me! I am invading his space, I feel like such a burden!' I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out suddenly, interrupting their conversation.

"For what?" "Whatever for?" Gus and Spectra asked at the same time. I sniffled, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm such a burden on you guys, first everyone has to put up with my snarky attitude and then Spectra is force to allow me to invade his space!" I howled more tears tearing down my cheeks. Both boys seemed surprised. I drew my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and cried into my jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't claim to know or remember how battling works, bear with me. There is always a reason for my madness!**

"What are you so worried about? If Master Spectra really had an issue with sharing his space with you, he would have voiced his concerns to Zenoheld. So stop worrying." Surprisingly it was Gus that came to my rescue.

"Do you really not mind?" I was ashamed at how small my voice came out and how much it quivered and I peered up at Spectra who sat across from me.

"No, not really. Gus is correct in saying that I would have voiced my concerns of it was an issue. I do not spend a lot of time in this room anyway. I am usually out on missions and such. Although we do need to procure a bed for you, so for the time being you can take my bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"No, No, No, No, No, I will sleep on the floor, I am the one invading your room and plus I can sleep anywhere," I said quickly.

"I insist," Spectra said.

"No, I am not budging on this. I was raised to be able to sleep anywhere quite comfortably, so I'll be fine on the floor, thank you very much," I snarked.

"So, crisis over?" Gus piped up from off to our left where he had taken a seat.

"Yes, thank you for everything," I said smiling over at him.

"No problem, you were being annoying anyway," Gus commented.

"Gee, thanks," I joked to him.

"Whatever" We had a slight staring contest and then both burst out in laughter, until Spectra interrupted us with a question.

"So, earlier you said that you didn't know how to battle, correct?" asked Spectra.

"Well, sort of. I know in theory but I've never actually battled before," I cringed.

"We should go see Professor Clay and get her a Bakugan partner so they can practice," Gus cut in. Spectra began to say something, then Leonidas decided to make his appearance.

"Damn girl! That's the last time I let you shove me down your bra, and YOU wavy, blue haired MORON, she already has a fabulous partner," Leo all but snarled. Both boys seemed shocked for a moment.

"Leo! That's why I shoved you down my bra! So you wouldn't badmouth Zenoheld and get us killed!" I glared at him.

"Well SO-RRY!, I didn't think you minded my SASS SO MUCH!" Leo and I were nose to nose arguing as Spectra and Gus looked on in amusement. Leo and I stared at one another until we cracked up laughing, Leo bumped into my cheek in affection.

"That really is why I shoved you down my bra though," I said in between laughs.

"Yea, well at least it was soft and comfortable," Leo commented.

"Glad to know you enjoyed cuddling my boobs," I snorted. Gus looked like he was gonna faint and Spectra looked like he didn't know whether to blush or laugh at the absurdity of our conversation.

_Time Skip – 3 weeks - _

It has been three weeks since I moved into the palace with the Vexos. It has been fairly peaceful all things considered. I have not been out on any missions yet, mostly because the king believes that I am not ready. On the plus side, Gus, Spectra and I have gotten a lot closer, partly because Spectra and I share a room, because they're my unofficial guides while I adjust, and lastly because we spend all our waking time together.

"So, Spectra," I asked pulling his attention back to me. "You said something earlier about brawling?"

"Of course. I can teach you how to play, it is an essential skill of the Vexos," said Spectra.

"Cool, let's go!" I shouted jumping up from the floor.

 **Time Skip/place change brought to you by… I don't know, Gus I guess, Whatever_**

"This is a GIANT field!" I commented.

"Very astute observation, Leah," Leo said.

"Do you even know what astute means?" I asked him.

"No but I've heard you use it, so I figured I'd try it," Leo spoke, floating in front of my face.

"Are you ready?" asked Spectra. "You will be facing Gus."

"No thanks, I want to fight you," I said smiling.

"Are you sure?' Spectra asked.

"Let me at her, master. I'll destroy her puny bakugan in seconds!" Helios yelled.

"HMPH! MMMHMHMH!" Leo tried to yell back but I smothered his cries with my hand.

"Hush Leo, let him underestimate us. It'll be his down fall." I soothed.

"Game start!" yelled Gus.

"Field open!" "Gauntlet Power Strike!" Spectra and I yelled, I flipped my field card and Spectra activated his gauntlet. The field flashed wildly.

"I'll start." Spectra said. "Gate card set. Now you set one." I shuffled through my gate cards quickly and settled on Leo's character gate card.

"Gate card set!" I yelled.

 **AN That's it! Finally a sort of cliff hanger! And we finally get to see how badly I can mangle this battle. See you next chapter! BAKUGAN BRAWL!**


End file.
